


Getting used to happiness

by Xenia



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a nightmare and he's not really sure what's real and what's not after it. Post Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting used to happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So it's the first time I write for this pairing, although I've read quite a bit, and I'm not sure how it came in the end. I kind of like it but I don't know. I'm not sure. I wrote this cause someone needed to be cheered up and I hope this story will at least be able to cheer you up.  
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so feel free to point out every mistake you see.

Logan woke up with a gasp. Month, years of living in a world dominated by Sentinels, when a single movement could betray your hiding spot and ending your life had taught him a whole new way of dealing with nightmares. He didn’t move around in the bed, his claws rarely came out and he never ever screamed. One moment he was trapped in his nightmare, trapped in one of Stryker’s experiments or stabbing Jean or finding Scott’s visor and figuring out that he was gone or watching other mutants killed by the Sentinels, his body perfectly still where he was sleeping and his eyes closed, the next his eyes shot open and he was just in another nightmare. But not this time. This time he was laying in a soft bed in his room in the school, this time everyone was fine, Jean, Hank, The Professor, Rogue. This time everything was fine. This time there was a warm body lying beside him in the bed, sleeping peacefully right next to him. Someone he really didn’t want to wake, someone he never thought he would ever see again. And all of this, the safety, the peace, the love was still too strange for him. It had been months since he’s woken up in this new reality that he had created with his little time travel, this reality without Sentinels, this reality in which the school was still running and everyone he loved was safe. The Professor had told him everything that had happened since the day he stopped Mystique from killing Trask. Talking with the Professor Logan had discovered that somewhere in his mind there were the memories of the life this Logan has lived. He had the memories of the Logan he was supposed to be, free of Sentinels, free of stabbing Jean, free of Scott’s death. Those memories were there, in the back of his mind, and the Professor had helped him bringing them out in the open, he didn’t feel so out of place here anymore. He remembered everything. But the bigger part of him was the Logan he was, the one who had traveled back in time to save everyone, the one who’d killed Jean and lost Scott. And sometimes it was hard to reconcile the two Logan because they were too different. Sometimes the things he knew were real, the things that had happened for the world, seemed unreal and far away from him, like a dream. Some nights he was scared to fall asleep because he was half sure he would wake up in world where everyone died to protect his journey in the past, in a world where he had failed and all the mutants were dead. In nights like those he went to bed and dreamed of the future he had prevented and then woke up in the world he had created, but every time that happened it was hard to figure out which was the dream and which was the reality. 

So Logan woke up with gasp. He was lying on a soft bed, with a soft pillow under his head and a warm body next to him. He was in the school, safe. Everyone was safe. And yet the dream didn’t want to fade. He was still trapped somehow. He didn’t know what was real and what was the dream.  
\- You’re thinking too loudly again. – someone said.  
Logan felt the bed shifting, then something fall down form the bed side table and suddenly the light in the room was on.  
-Logan. What is it this time? – Scott asked adjusting his visor and sitting on the bed to look at him.  
Logan didn’t answer. He just stared at Scott. His brown hair and that visor, the one Logan should be used to see on him, but that was still too new for him. And that alone should be enough to prove what was real, because there was no way Logan could imagine Scott with a different visor than the one he died with.  
-Logan? – Scott asked again when Logan didn’t answered  
\- I had a nightmare.- he said unwilling to share his doubts. He didn’t want Scott to know that he wasn’t so sure that the school and the student and Scott himself weren’t a dream. Not tonight at least.  
\- Yeah, I figured. – Scott said. – But what nightmare is this time? Stryker? Killing Jean? The Sentinel? What?-  
Scott knew everything, from Stryker’s experiments to Logan’s now non existent time travel, and that confused the hell out of Logan. Because he wasn’t, or better he hadn’t been, the kind of person who shared his fears and his emotions. He had started to open up with Storm after long years of fighting the Sentinels together, and yet it appeared that this new Logan trusted Scott so completely. So Scott must be a dream cause Logan wasn’t that kind of person. 

His silence answered for him. Scott sighed and reached out to take one of Logan’s hands in his. He hated nights like this one. He hated to see that confused expression on his lover’s face. He hated that Logan could think that what they had was just some sort of dream. He knew why that was happening, he knew that Logan had now memories of a life that didn’t happen for the rest of the school floating in his mind. Most of time Logan was able to control those memories, but then there were nights like tonight, when the nightmares of a life never lived where too much and he just didn’t know anymore. And it was difficult to bring Logan back to reality during those nights.  
So Scott reached out and took his hand and started to talk, like he did every time. He told him how they had hated each other at first ( because no matter what reality they’re in some things just never changed), how they had fought for Jean for a long time until she had figured all out. They weren’t fighting for her, they were desperately trying to hide their growing attraction to each other. He told him how it took a near death experience to finally push them together. He told him how everyone in the school had threaten Logan to find a way to kill him if he hurt Scott. He told him how Rogue had been so happy when she’d found out about them. He spoke and spoke and spoke and watched the confusion slowly fade away. Until finally Logan squeezed his hand back.  
-So this is real. – Logan said. Listening to Scott voice always chased the lingering imagines of the nightmare away.  
\- Yeah. This is real. – Scott said, relieved.- This is real. We are real.-  
Logan nodded still a little lost in his nightmare.  
Scott leaned down and kissed him. Softly. Logan kissed back. And that was definitely real. The soft touch of Scott’s lips on his, the warmness of Scott’s body pressed against his. He never knew what Scott tasted like in his other life, he never knew how he liked to be kissed, how he liked to be touched. He never knew that Scott like to fall asleep with his head resting on Logan’s chest, listening to his heart beating. He could never imagine something like this, not even in his wildest dreams. This right here, this kiss with Scott, Scott in his bed, the school, everything was real. And sometimes Logan forgot how they got there, but they had. They were real.  
When they pulled apart Scott looked at him, still a bit worried.  
-You okay now?-  
\- Yeah. I’m okay Slim- he answered. – Now sleep.-  
And Scott nodded and rested his head on Logan chest, then he threw his glasses on the bedside table and closed his eyes. He cuddled closer to Logan and sighed happily. Logan hugged him closer and closed his eyes. 

Sometimes he was still lost, confused. Sometimes the memories of a future that wasn’t his anymore plagued his mind and made him think that this reality was just a dream. But Logan knew that this reality with Scott and the school was the only reality he wanted, the only life he wanted. In the end Scott was always the one who made his nightmares disappear and brought him back. Everything was fine. Rogue and Bobby were fine, Kitty was fine, Storm was fine, Jean was alive, The Professor and Magneto had some sort of agreement, everything was peaceful and safe. But most importantly he had Scott. Scott was alive and with him and nothing was more important than that. So Logan closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Scott, feeling Scott’s skin against his, and drifted back to sleep. And this time no nightmare came to visit him. Every thing was fine, everything was real and he had a chance to be happy. Now he just had to get used to it.


End file.
